


that’s the thing (about clandestine affairs)

by aelins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, HBP compliant, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a goody two shoes, Hermione presents late, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Not a heat fic, Pining Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sexy Draco Malfoy, but we stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: She just wants to study, he has other ideas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	that’s the thing (about clandestine affairs)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dramione fic in about 5 years, please be gentle w/ me

The library is eerily quiet, as if the war still hangs over them. Hermione rests her chin on her palm. The Arithmancy problem she’s trying to solve is giving her fits, she’s missed dinner for the second night in a row. She’s not looking forward to pestering the house elves for something special for her. 

There’s one other person in the library with her. 

_ Him _ . 

It was so difficult to ignore his presence, it seemed his three month stint in Azkaban had only made him more alluring. She knew it was her monkey brain playing tricks on her, it had gotten a hold of the idea that Malfoy was attractive, and like a monkey with a fruit; she couldn’t let it go. 

Hermione begins packing up for the night, trying to get to kitchens and ask for something simple before it got too late. 

“Granger.” Malfoy’s drawling, casually sexy voice reaches her ears. He is every bit the bad boy that Witch Weekly makes him out to be. Now eighteen, and a whole handful for her hormones. 

She groans, “ _ What? _ ” 

“Just wanted to see if you’d gotten the stick out of your arse.” But he doesn’t seem angry, like usual. If anything, his tone is playful. 

“Believe it or not, it’s not actually a good idea to say that to the witch who saved you from a lifetime in Azkaban.” Hermione is in full on goody-two-shoes mode. He’d always brought out the worst (or maybe the best) in her. 

Malfoy pales, but presses on. His voice is a shadow of whisper when he speaks, “I could help you, you know.” 

She turns on her heel, and snarls at him, “Malfoy, don’t press me.” 

Malfoy inhales deeply, and smirks, “You’re turned on, Granger.” 

“How—I— _ what? _ ” She’s gaping at him, mouth hanging open. 

Malfoy turned in his chair, to get into her face, he stands and her body is nearly pressed into his. 

“Malfoy I don’t think is an appropriate use of the library.” She’s trying to get him to back off, trying to sidestep him, but he’s simply too big. Had he… had he filled out with an absurd amount of muscle over the summer, or was that just her stupid, big brain, misbehaving again?

She accidentally puts her hands on his broad chest, in her attempts to sidestep him and it doesn’t go as planned. 

“Malfoy, do you have a fever?” 

He’s biting his lip, his cheeks are flushed, “I think you need to be a little more inventive, especially with your uses of the library.” His voice is all… there’s no other way to explain what’s going on.  _ He’s an alpha _ . 

She whimpers, and she’d known the stickiness between her thighs was unusal. Especially because she’d stopped getting periods, and started getting curiously horny every month.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid.  _

She’d presented as an omega. 

Of course that would be her lot in life to be a wretched omega, the lowest of the low. It wasn’t enough being the lowest rung in the wizarding world, a mudblood. She may have been proud of her muggle heritage, but this  _ designation _ —it was not something to be proud of. She was sure of it. 

Malfoy takes her cheeks, and her heart shaped face in his hands, and looks her in her eyes, “You didn’t know?” 

Hermione shakes her head, averting her gaze from him, “How would I?” 

Malfoy sighs, and then presses his soft, plush lips to hers. She doesn’t respond at first, and then begins kissing him back. 

And when she finally responds, there’s enough fire in her kisses to burn down the entire library. Malfoy responds with just as much fervor. 

“I need you,” Malfoy sighs, and it’s almost as if this is the last thing he wants, and the thing he’d been hoping for months. 

Hermione’s eyes go wild, “No you don’t, that was…” but the words die on her lips. 

“Amazing?” Malfoy provides. 

“Shut it,” she snaps, “unless you’re going to kiss me again.” Her cheeks are so bright red it nearly hurts. 

Malfoy holds her in his arms, and picks her slight body up and she clings to him like a koala on a tree branch. Indeed, she thinks she  _ will _ be climbing him like a tree tonight. 

Her legs wrap around him and she knows she’s a goner, her slick has soaked her panties entirely, and is now obscenely dripping down her thighs. 

He trails two fingers up her thighs, ending at the apex of her thighs. 

“Malfoy,” Hermione barks his name like a command, because she’s half delirious with need. 

“Shhh, sweetheart, I’m going to take such good care of you.” He’s using his alpha voice. He’s wildly hard against her, and she wiggles her little body against his.

If this was going to go anywhere it needed to get moving or Hermione was going to go positively feral. 

“Get a move on,” she snaps at him. 

She hears a belt clink, and the rustle of fabric. It makes her thighs quiver in her stockings. 

He brushes her panties to the side and backs them against one of the stone walls. He enters her then, and he’s  _ so _ big. It’s absurd, it shouldn’t be legal for him to be this thick and  _ perfect _ inside her. She’s not a virgin, but nearly, so it’s a stretch. 

He nearly howls at the feel of her sweet, omega silken core. She’s vibrating with need against him, and she doesn’t know what to do with herself. 

“H-harder.” She croaks, she’s slightly overstimulated and they haven’t been doing this for more than a few minutes. It’s outrageous, it’s delirious and  _ amazing _ . She’d hooked up with strangers, even given one her virginity. She was a modern witch, she didn’t need her virtue to mean anything. 

_ Until tonight _ . 

And she realizes how wrong she was to give her first time to someone whom so wholly didn’t deserve her. Her toes curl, and she curses softly, “I’m not going to last.” 

“Neither am I,” he replies. 

She whimpers in an entirely  _ omega _ fashion. What comes out of her mouth next is more than she wants to consider. She knows it’s her lust addled brain, making her spew untruths. 

“Put a pup in me, Malfoy,” As she begs him, her core drenches both of them with her cum. 

“Sodding hell,” Malfoy swears loudly. 

“Knot me, you have to give it to me,” Hermione begs as his thrusts go wild. He’s lost all semblance of rhythm and feeling him wild and unbidden against her is like  _ flying _ . 

They are flying and falling together, as his spend spreads inside her. Something entirely omega spreads through her. She needs his pups. Dimly she knows this strange fascination with being bred and fucked will dissipate soon, as soon as she’s knotted. 

And then she feels it, his knot begins to catch on her, and she whimpers in pleasure and pain. 

She shakes and her boneless body can barely hold her up. 

“Granger,” he croaks, and lowers them to the ground. He’s barely panting, but his legs are shaking.  _ She had that power over him _ . 

She doesn’t say anything for a long beat, just catches her breath and curls into his obscenely muscled body. 

They easily have thirty minutes to deal with his knot inside her. They’re  _ stuck _ together. 

“I would like to go down in the record that this is not what I planned to do with my evening.” She harumphs. 

He snorts, “Good, it wasn’t my idea of a normal night in the common room either.” He leans into her ear. They’re awkwardly laying on the floor, and he leans in, on top of her, “But I wouldn’t want to spend it any other way.” 

She’s breathless all over again, her heart going a million miles an hour. Where do they go from here? 

The answer floats into her head against her own will,  _ together _ . Wherever they went from this, it would be  _ together _ . 


End file.
